The Love Bugs
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Kisah cinta emang beda beda ! kaya ini tiga orang cerita ! PS Characternya beda ama yang Mirotic wkwkkww


**The Love Bugs**

**WAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA, gua masih aja bejad bikin Fanfic yang kaya gini ! mungkin habis ini gua bikin yang kaya gini juga tapi buat Megaten ! abis itu Leverage dan kemudian CSI ! ato Final Fantasy ! just enjoy**

**Warrning : jangan sekalipun menyamakan cerita ini ama sejarah yang asli… jauh banget dari sejarah ! apalagi lagunya ! udah di 'campurin' abis ama tangan gua dan tak lupa cerita ini mengandung MEGA OOC MANDES, ABAL, GAJE, DAN GILA ! TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK IBU HAMIL ! APALAGI ANAK YANG SAKIT !**

**That's the way it's gotta be... Oh! She got, she got  
The shape of the heart... La la la love bug  
won't change... So what, what you sayin' love?  
No matter how things may be  
I'll fall like this... OK, OK, what more can I say?  
Even if I fall, that's ok... Ooh wee!  
I don't need... any day  
anything... I love you  
I just tell you if I Want you... **

Aku memang tidak mengerti cara berfikir gadis itu. Dia sungguh, misterius dari pada anak anak perempuan yang pernah aku temui di tempat tinggalku yang dulu. Kenapa ? aku penasaran dengan dirinya yang bersikap tidak seperti gadis yang kebanyakan. Sifatnya lebih maskulin, dan juga ceria belum lagi, dia seperti memperlakukanku lumayan'istimewah'.

Setiap hari aku selalu melihat gadis itu tersenyum, dan aku tiba tiba saja merasakan perasaan yang beda dari yang biasanya… Ok, Ok… aku sadar… jika aku jatuh cinta ama dia. Aku pernah bertanya pada Prime Minister soal bagaimana cara mengungkapkan hal ini pada dia dan apakah aku salah mencintai dia ?. Prime minister hanya tertawa saja, dia bilang kalau apa salahnya jika aku mencintai dia ?

Aku benar benar sudah memantabkan diriku !, aku tidak perlu lagi menunggu dan memendang perasaan ini. aku sudah siap menyatakan perasaanku ini karena.. aku menginginkan dirinya menjadi milikku dan mendapingiku…

**Once again it's the cosmic ala mode  
delicious from head to toe, seriously good to go...  
UH UH! All-out-all-day-all-night Please believe it!  
It's not a lie, 800 call Rockwell, you a fly beauty!  
you wanna ride with me?  
Ride on a Drop-top Cloud 9 Take me there**

Sekali lagi, kamu mengalihkan dunia ku… atau lebih tepatnya, perhatianku. Jika kamu berada di sekitarku, aku pasti tidak focus dengan apa yang ayahku katakan kepadaku. Kecantikanmu benar benar telah mengalihkan dunia ku yang 'hampa' tanpa cinta ini.

Untuk jujur, aku selalu terbayang bayang akan dirimu siang dan malam belum lagi, aku… MENCINTAIMU. Aku bersumpah ! aku tidak bercanda ! aku bahkan rela menjadi bodyguardmu agar kamu mau membalas cintaku atau sekedar menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapku.

Jadi, itulah perasaanku… bagaimana denganmu ? ayo kita cari tau, hari ini…. Saat aku berjalan mendekatimu dan membisikan tiga kalimat itu, " aku mencintaimu"

**She loves me...  
She loves me not...****OH! She loves me...  
She loves me not...****OH! She loves me...  
She loves me not...****OH! She loves me...  
She loves me not...  
Oh, She loves me...****loves me... loves me not  
Oh, She loves me...****loves me...****loves me not**

**She loves ME !**

Baiklah, aku berada didua pilihan yang berat… di satu sisi aku mencintai gadis ceria dari Shu dan disatu sisi lagi aku mencintai anak perempuan yang memang asli dari Wu. Aku benar benar bingung harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kenapa ? karena sifat dua orang itu nyaris sama.

Setiap kali aku bertanya siapa yang lebih pantas untukku sama si Strategis yang nggak jelas itu dan si kampret bajak laut itu mereka berdua bilang. Dua dua nya pantas untukku ! aku jadi bingung, aku tidak bisa memilih dari antara mereka…

Tuhan, apakah ini hukumanmu untukku karena dosa dosa ku ? sampai aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka berdua ? apa yang harus kulakukan ? apakah… aku tidak perlu memilih diantara mereka atau sebaliknya ?

**That's the way it's gotta be... Oh! She got, she got  
The shape of the heart... La la la love bug  
won't change... So what, what you sayin' love?  
No matter how things may be  
I'll fall like this... OK, OK, what more can I say?  
Even if I fall, that's ok... Ooh wee!  
I don't need... Saturday**

**WAKKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAK TEBAK SIAPA WAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA *PLAK***


End file.
